The invention relates to a cylindrical container with a lid incorporating an opening for dispensing purposes and a piston-like base as well as a body wound from a flat, rectangular blank made from board or similar material that is closed along a longitudinal seam.
In the case of a container in practical use the body is spirally wound from a strip of board to form a relatively stiff body, to which a lid and then after filling a piston-like base are fitted, the base being designed so that it can be pressed inside the body to press out the product. The body in particular is relatively expensive to produce by this process. In addition to this, these bodies take up a very great deal of space when they are delivered and stored.